


What passion hangs these weights upon my tongue? [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [8]
Category: Gilbert & Sullivan & Related Fandoms, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Curses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Wherein Gabriel decides that Dean's vocabulary needs expanding, and also that he has something he needs to confess to Castiel, and makes him only able to speak in certain quotes. In other words, Gabriel still hasn't learned his lesson about dealing with Winchesters.[A recording of a fic by Whit Merule]





	What passion hangs these weights upon my tongue? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). Log in to view. 



> Recorded for the 2017 Podfic Broken Telephone Challange

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/What%20passion.mp3) | **Size:** 7.43 MB | **Duration:** 8:01min

  
---|---


End file.
